Carry On
by scornfulPopcorn
Summary: The Doctor lands in London with no clue why he is there. The TARDIS seems to have her own plan for his night. While trying to find out why he is in this place, he runs across a little girl that needs to be rescued from a bad situation. Horrible summary, horrible title. My first fanfic, please R&R and be nice :) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, and I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or if you hate it :P Please read and review. I welcome suggestions, in fact, I would really appreciate it! No flames please, constructive criticism is welcome though ;) Thanks for reading**

The Doctor had just landed in London, how he got there was a bit of a mystery though. The last thing he remembered was falling through the time vortex and being thrown around like a rag doll in the TARDIS. This was not the mystery however. The biggest question was how she had locked on to this location to begin with. The Doctor never entered in any coordinates; it's as if the TARDIS knew something about this point in time, needing him to be in this place. No time to argue, the Doctor was up for any puzzle, and this needed solving.

After regaining his footing, the time lord stepped out of the TARDIS to discover that it was in the middle of a cold and rainy night. Very curious now, the Doctor started to wonder if it had just been a malfunction that had sent him here, and not some elaborate plan by the TARDIS. However, at that moment, he heard a muffled scream echoing from somewhere in the distance. Quick as he could, the Doctor dashed off to try to locate the source of the screams.

Just the Doctor was rounding a corner, thinking he had lost where the sound was coming from, he heard an awful choked cry. Once again he was off, turning on heel and heading in a different direction. The rain was beating down on his face now, his feet sloshing in large puddles of water that had accumulated from the intense rain that had been pouring. Then he saw it, where all of this noise had been coming from. Almost slipping on the wet stones beneath is feet, the Doctor slid to a stop right in front of a solid wall. He knew this is where the sound was emanating from, so he studied the wall closely. There, close to the bottom was a small arch with bars covering it, looking like it led to some sort of basement. Slowly, getting on his hands and knees, the Doctor peered around the bars. Looking inside, he saw a small girl being kicked by a fat older man.

"Aye, who do you think you are girl? I payed good money for you, and you belong to me! The next time you try to say no to me, I guarantee you will live to regret it. You are lucky that I don't feel like dealin' with you anymore tonight." With that, he turned around heading toward a box.

The doctor could see the terror in the girls eyes. She was huddled in the corner of the small room that had the entire floor filled with water that was flooding in from the opening at the street. She was shivering when the man came back up to her holding some rope.

"N-n-no, p-please, I pr-promise I won't try to escape a-again", the girl was barely able to choke out, trembling from the cold.

The doctor knew what he had to do. He was going to rescue this girl, but he could tell the man she was in the possession of was very drunk and obviously a dangerous man. Therefore, he knew that he couldn't just start yelling at him to leave her alone, or the man could do more damage than was clearly already done. After the man had tied the girl to metal in the floor, he turned and walked up the stairs and closed and locked the door.

As soon as the door was closed, the Doctor saw the girl who was sitting on the floor that was filled at least a foot and a half with water, lay face down. He knew instantly what she was doing, and his hearts broke. Not wanting to draw attention to the girl or him, he hurried and grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and started loosening the bars that were bolted in place.

When he finished with the last bolt, the Doctor grabbed the metal above the arch and started wiggling his lower half in the tiny gap that the missing bars had left. It was at times like this that he was happy with his slimmer self. With his feet dangling right above the floor, the Doctor let go and landed with a large splash.

That loud splash didn't even phase the little girl who was still holding her head under the water. Right when the Doctor reached the small child, bubbles had already started rising from her lips. Without hesitation, he wrapped his long arms her around her skinny waist and hoisted her up. At the sudden movement, the girl began thrashing about, so the Doctor just held her tighter to his chest. Sensing she was about to scream, he cupped his palm around her mouth so the noise wouldn't alert the man that had just left.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, calm down, please hold still you are going to hurt yourself! I'm here to rescue you, I promise I wont hurt you" the Doctor blurted out in a hurry.

At his words, the girl slowly went limp and just let him hold her there.

"Alright, I'm going to put you down now and uncover you mouth. Please don't scream, I just want to talk to you okay?"

The Doctor could feel her nodding her head, so he lowered her back to the flooded floor and turned her around. In the dim light, he could barely even make out her face, but what he could see made him very upset. She was barely able to stand on her own two feet, had a black eye that looked like it had just happened, and she was holding her arm close to her chest in a protective manner with the ropes dangling down from her wrists. Obviously this small child had been the victim of sever neglect and abuse.

"Listen, I don't know what you have been put through, but I really am here to help. If you will let me, I will get you out of this place. We will figure out what to do from there, but please let me take you, you are not safe here."

The Doctor looked at the little girl pleadingly.

"B-but that man, you don't understand. He will kill me." she stated in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"I swear to you, I will not let anything happen to you, just please, we have to hurry" the doctor said as he heard a noise from upstairs. The girl simply nodded again.

"First lets take care of that rope alright?" at that, the Doctor reached for her wrist, but she flinched away from his touch.

"Its alright, see? I just want to cut the rope"

The child bowed her head and held up her wrists to let him get a better view of the bindings. As he was programming the correct number into his sonic screwdriver, he saw painful rope burns around her arms. When he finished cutting through the rope, he held out his hand, fingers outstretched, waiting for her to take it.


	2. NOT chapter 2, (sorry guys)

**Hey guys :) I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the wonderful comments, I really appreciate it. Special thanks also to SkylarLowell for the offer of being a beta! You all are amazing. I just wanted to also say that I'm sorry that it is taking so long to update, but I hurt my hand and have to have it wrapped up and I can't really type :( (I am typing this one handed and it is taking FOREVER ) I just wanted to tell you all that I am going to update as soon as I can actually type the story :P Love you all!**


End file.
